


Still of the Evening

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-1Title: Still of the Evening</p>
    </blockquote>





	Still of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> -1Title: Still of the Evening

-1Title: Still of the Evening

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 233

Beta: Cara (caramelapples11)

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin

Spoilers: Sine Qua Non, vague for The Hub to those who know.

Summary: Maybe this is all that matters.

xxx

They’ve been up all night, tired as they are. Talking, kissing, just taking in the sight of each other like each is trying to memorise every feature of the other’s face and body, with every sense possible. There’s a slow, content smile on his face, and she’s fully aware that it’s more than likely she’s been the only one to see that particular look in his eyes since his sons were babies. It’s gentle, quiet, and she knows without having to ask that there is love there, though he’s told her, now, and she him.

His arms are around her shoulders; her head is resting, hair tangled, on his chest, and his legs are entwined with hers. They’re closer than they have ever been, even on New Caprica, nothing more than a nightgown and boxers between them; _and likely not even that by morning, _Laura reflects peacefully.

It’s good to be home; to be holding each other in his bed; to know and at last acknowledge that yes, they are in love, and have been all along.

If this is it for the rest of her life, Laura is sure it will be enough.

This love is all that matters.

_-fin_


End file.
